Some vehicles are configured to operate in an autonomous mode in which the vehicle navigates through an environment with little or no input from a driver. Such a vehicle may include one or more sensors that are configured to sense information about the environment. The vehicle may use the sensed information to navigate through the environment. For example, if an output of the sensors is indicative that the vehicle is approaching an obstacle, the vehicle may navigate around the obstacle.
In some instances, a vehicle may sense the presence of other vehicles and infer their behavior. Based on the inferred behavior, the vehicle may act accordingly. For instance, a vehicle may slow down or change lanes in response to detecting the presence of another moving vehicle. Various other examples are also possible.